brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Basil the Bat Lord
Fright Knights |Accessories = Sword Cape Helmet |Variations = Cape, no cape |Years = 1997 |Appearances = 2539 Batwing Flyer 2540 Fright Knight's Catapult 2848 Fright Knights Flying Machine 6007 Bat Lord 6047 Prison Transport 6097 Night Lord's Castle 6099 Traitor Transport }} Basil the Bat Lord, sometimes misspelled as Basil the Batlord and known as Count Batlord in the United Kingdom, is the leader of the knights in the Fright Knights theme. He also appeared in LEGO Racers and several sets of Dragon Masters. He appears in a total of seven sets and features heavily in the video game LEGO Racers. He is the Champion Racer in circuit three, and, once beaten, is available to build. A reference is made LEGO Universe, his vestment is available. Description Basil's head has a mustache and angular eyebrows. On his head is an exclusive bat helmet in black with two wings on the sides. He wears a ragged grey cape with a printing of a bat on the back. His torso is red, printed with a coat with yellow dots and a black line pattern continuing through his torso. He also has a small collar print made to look, again, like bat wings. He is also printed with a silver belt. He has black arms with yellow hands. His hip piece is black with grey legs. Background Basil is the leader of the Fright Knights. One night he was lost, and he stumbled upon a castle. Willa the Witch, looking for other recruits, transformed him into the Bat Lord. Appearances * 2539 Batwing Flyer * 2540 Fright Knight's Catapult * 2848 Fright Knights Flying Machine * 6007 Bat Lord * 6047 Prison Transport * 6097 Night Lord's Castle * 6099 Traitor Transport Video Game Appearances * LEGO Racers (game) * LEGOLAND (game) (cameo) * LEGO Universe (clothes only) Notes * In LEGO Racers, Basil the Bat Lord is the host of the third circuit. He is also very hard to beat for beginners. * In the same game, his name is written "Basil the Batlord". * Also, when creating a minifigure in the game with his head, at the "make license" screen, hitting snapshot will change his face to other emotions (as with other heads), among which are an angry one with red eyes and fangs. This implies that Basil might be a vampire, which perfectly fits his bat-theme. * In LEGO Universe, one of the kits exclusive to Crux Prime is the Bat Lord kit, which has the Bat Lord helm, shield, torso, legs, and a staff made of a small antenna piece with a bat on top. The helm is awarded in an achievement. Gallery Fright_Knights_Bat_Lord_2.jpg Fright_Knights_Bat_Lord_3.jpg Basil The Batlord.png|Basil the Bat Lord in LEGO Racers Bat lord.png|The Bat Lord kit in LEGO Universe Videos Video:LEGO Racers - Basil The Batlord's Opening|Batlord's cutscene in LEGO Racers Video:LEGO SYSTEM Integrator 1997|Video with Basil and UFO Video:Old German TV Commercial - Lego Castle 1997|German Commercial featuring him. Category:Minifigures introduced in 1997 Category:Fright Knights minifigures Category:Racers minifigures Category:Castle Minifigures Category:Castle